One Boy, One Girl
by LisaMarie
Summary: AU Fic set in Medieval France. The Princess Isabelle Black is torn between her class standing and her love
1. Chapter One

"Isabelle, Isabelle. What are you doing out here?" Mimi, the princess's nurse walked out to find her charge on the balcony. "Madame, you know your mother doesn't like you outside after dark."  
  
  
Isabelle knew this but that didn't mean she liked it. She was hoping she'd have at least ten minutes before Mimi found her but she wasn't even lucky enough for more than five. "Oui, I know."  
  
  
"Well come inside." Mimi had to od her duty even though she knew how hard it must be for Isabelle. The princess was the same age as she was, and despite the difference in their class standing they were friends. They had grown up together, and even though Isabelle, Belle when they were alone, was a princess Mimi had always had much more freedom. She saw Belle's reluctant look. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But you know if I was caught letting you stay out there than I would get fired. Then you'd be all alone. I have to do my job."  
  
  
"I know, I know. I don't want to lose you, you're my best, and only friend. I do wish you were coming to the ball tomorrow though."  
  
  
"Belle, you know I can't. I would love to but The King and Queen would not permit it."  
  
  
"I can ask them anyway." Belle knew this would be useless however. Her parents were kind but put too much emphasis on class standing. They knew Belle and Mimi were friends and permitted it only when no one else could see but they would never allow her to go to the ball. "I don't even want to go."  
  
  
"You have to. It's in your honor."  
  
  
"It's a ploy to get me married off. I wish Brady were here." Brady was Belle's brother and the crown prince of France. He was off fighting for the country and Belle hadn't seen him in over a year.  
  
  
"He'll come home soon. I know he will. Don't worry. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep. Your mother will be up in a moment to check on you and I haven't even started loosening your stays." Belle conceded and Mimi began to undress her. Belle looked at Mimi's looser dress and lack of corset enviously. After she'd removed Belle's corset she went and got the salve to rub over the bruises it left. Finally she pulled Belle's nightgown over her head just as they heard a knock. Belle jumped into bed and Mimi answered the door. She bowed down to the Queen, Marlena.  
  
  
"Bon soir, maman." Belle said dutifully.  
  
  
Marlena glided over towards Belle's bed, sitting on the side of it. "Bon soir, Isabelle. Are you feeling quite well tonight?" Belle nodded. "Good. I will see you early tomorrow as we start your preparations for the ball." She kissed her daughter's cheek and left the room.  
  
  
"You really should get some sleep Belle." Mimi said, putting out the candle.  
  
  
"I will try. Bon Soir."  
  
  
"Bon Soir." Mimi left Belle alone.  
  
  
Belle surprisingly fell asleep rather quickly. She had a dream in which she saw a man. He was muscular and had dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. He stood there smiling at her. "Je t'adore Isabelle," he said.  



	2. Chapter Two

"Je t'adore,Isabelle." The dream man said.  
  
  
"Isabelle! Isabelle!" Mimi shook the princess as gently as possible. "Wake up already. Please!"  
  
  
Slowly Belle's eyes opened but were not hit by the normal bright light of morning. "It's still night time."  
  
  
"I know, but the war is over! Your brother has returned!"  
  
  
Belle sat up quickly. "Brady's back?!" She jumped out of bed. "Where is he?"  
  
  
"This way. And calm down or your mother will throw a fit." Belle followed as patiently as she could until Mimi stopped in front of a door. "I must warn you mistress, he's-"  
  
  
But Belle wouldn't listen. She flung open the door and rushed through. But instead of the brother she'd known there stood a hard, cold man. "Brady?" She stopped. The man was dressed in a dark robe, very contrary to the bright colors he used to don.  
  
  
"Isabelle." He nodded curtly.  
  
  
She wanted to run forward and hug him but was afraid. She had never feared her brother before but then again, he hadn't called her by her full name since she could remember. He refused to even smile at her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned and fled back to the confines of her chamber. She heard a soft knock. "Go away!"  
  
  
"Isabelle, it's me, Mimi. Let me in."  
  
  
"You have a key, I cannot stop you." She heard Mimi enter.   
  
  
"Belle, I tried to warn you. He's changed. He's not the Brady you or I knew. He's seen horrors that we cannot even begin to imagine. You must give him time." She soothingly rubbed Belle's back as she cried herself into a dark, dreamless sleep. When she woke again it was morning and Mimi was still in her room. "I was just about to wake you. Dawn has come and preparations for the ball have already begun. It's time to throw you in for a bath." Belle groaned. "Come on." Belle surrendered and followed her to the baths where four maids-in-waiting bathed her from head to toe and dried her thoroughly. Then came the tedious task of dressing. It was hard enough to get into everyday clothes and ball dresses were even worse. After four hours Belle was finally ready, with her hair done and dress on. "You look beautiful, Belle."  
  
  
"Thank you Mimi." But Belle was not in the mood to be merry and dance. Not after her shock over Brady the night before. "Are you sure you won't reconsider my asking maman to let you come?"  
  
  
"No Belle, you know what the answer would be. Now, I will get your mother to come and inspect you." Mimi left and Belle was left to her own thoughts. She hoped the whole situation with Brady was a dream but she knew it wasn't. Thinking of dreams made her remember the dark, mystery man. Who was he?  
  
  
"Isabelle, you look stunning. That pink is magnificent." The Queen kissed her daughter on either cheek while admiring the pink silk dress she wore.  
  
  
"Merci, Maman. You look beautiful as well." Her mother wore purple, the official color of royalty.   
  
  
"The guests have arrived. We will be announced soon." With a final glance at Mimi, Belle allowed her mother to lead her away.  



	3. Chapter Three

Isabelle stood next to Brady at the top of the stairs, her arm through his. He was dressed once more as he used to, in a robe of dark blue, but his expression was cold and his eyes were lifeless. It made Belle sad that her once happy brother was now so unfeeling. Behind them were their parents, who would be announced immediately after she and Brady were seated. She heard the herald's voice ring out. "Messieurs et Mesdames, I present to you the prince and the princess, Brady and Isabella." A cheer rose from the crowd as they walked down the grand staircase. Both took their seats and then watched their parents do as they just had.   


Marlena took her seat next to Belle while John sat next to Brady. Marlena leaned over to her daughter. "Do you see that gentleman over there?"  


Belle looked in the direction her mother had noted and saw a rather handsome gentleman wearing the insignia of a knight. "Oui Maman. Who is he?"  


"That is Sir Philip. He is an English knight who has come to call on you."  


Belle had to stifle her groan. She was young and didn't wish to be married, much less to someone her father chose. "English you said?"  


"Yes, he met your brother during the wars. They fought together. The King of England will soon make him a Duke." Belle nodded but felt the urge to groan rise once more as she saw him approach. He bowed low to her father.  


"Your highness my name is Sir Philip. Please grant me permission to speak to you." John nodded. "I have come with a gift for your beautiful daughter. I wish to bestow it open her with your goodwill."   


John looked to Brady, who nodded. "What is this gift sir?"  


"I have brought her a horse of the highest bloodlines. All I ask in return is one dance."  


"Well I can grant you this. Isabelle?" She rose and walked over to him, her dread building. She could tell her father liked this man, which meant he may agree if he asked to marry her. "Sir Philip has asked for a dance. Please oblige him." She nodded as Philip took her hand and led her to the floor.  


"You look beautiful, Princess."  


"You are too kind good Sir Knight." She said the words with out thinking knowing that he had done the same. Even if she'd looked terrible he would have said that, she was a princess. "I thank you for the gift." They danced and carried on small talk. The one promised dance turned into the rest of the night. Belle found Philip to be nice and handsome but was not attracted to him in that way. However, how she felt didn't matter. When the orchestra finished it's last piece Philip kissed her on the hand.  


"I had a marvelous time with you, Princess."  


"I could say the same." It wouldn't be the truth but I could say it. She thought.  


"I am glad. Your brother spoke often of you. I see now that you are more wonderful than he'd described."  


"Once again I thank you and say that you are too kind."  


"My squire is with your horse. He will stay until you bid him to leave. I shall take my leave now. I hope to see you again." He bowed to her and left.  


Belle went to find Mimi. "Come with me to the stable. I have received a gift." The two walked out to the stables and a young man approached. Belle gasped. It was him.  



	4. Chapter Four

Belle stared in shock at the man standing in front of her. It was the guy from her dream. He bowed low in front of her. "May I help you, Princess?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
  
"Shawn Brady, ma'am. I work for Sir Philip. Have you come to see the horse?"  
  
  
Shawn Brady... "Yes. Please bring me to it." Belle saw Mimi's disgusted face. "You can leave now if you'd like. I know you can't stand the stables."  
  
  
"Thank you, m'lady." Mimi curtseyed and left.  
  
  
"Right this way, ma'am."  
  
  
"Shawn? May I call you that?"  
  
  
"You may call me whatever you wish, ma'am."  
  
  
"Please, call me Isabelle. Is the horse a mare or a stallion."  
  
  
"Oh she's a beautiful mare, ma'am. I mean Isabelle."  
  
  
"Have you taken care of her long?"  
  
  
"Since she was born." He reached the stall and turned to her. She was so beautiful. He could see why Sir Philip was happy to be bethrothed to such a lady. "Here she is."  
  
  
Belle approaced the stall. "Hey there pretty girl." She rubbed the horse's soft, gray nose. "She's beautiful."  
  
  
"That she is." The horse stood at about fourteen hands and was all white, with a long, flowing mane and tail.  
  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
  
"Well, I named her myself when she was born but you can feel free to change it. I call her Fancy Face. Or just Fancy for short."  
  
  
"It's perfect." Belle found herself thinking that this young man was the most handsome she'd seen. Maybe even moreso than her brother, who was reputed to be the best looking in Europe. "Can you have her tacked for me tomorrow morning, after breakfast?"  
  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
  
"Isabelle."  
  
  
"Isabelle." He walked her back to the door of the stable and once again bowed low. "It was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
  
"Same to you. Will you be staying long?" She hoped the answer was yes but didn't know why.  
  
  
"Yes ma'am. I was told to stay with the horse unless you wanted otherwise."  
  
  
"No, you know her best. It was wise of Sir Philip to give you such instructions."  
  
  
"My master is a noble man. And kind of heart."  
  
  
"I'm sure." Shawn noticed the tone in the Princesses voice. She was obviously not to charmed by Sir Philip.  
  
  
"Will you need an escort tommorrow?"  
  
  
"That would also be wise. I would appreciate you coming with me. Since you know Fancy so well."  
  
  
"Of course." Belle nodded to him and he bowed once more. She left and felt the heat growing in her face. Oh how she wished it were the morrow already. She went to her room where Mimi was waiting.  
  
  
"You smell, Belle." Mimi said when she entered.  
  
  
"Thank you." Belle said dreamily.  
  
  
"Princess, are you okay?"  
  
  
"What? I'm fine. Please help me undress." Mimi did so, not missing the look on Belle's face. "So I see you are truly flattered by this gentleman."  
  
  
"Yes I believe I am." _How could Mimi tell?_   
  
  
"This will please your father greatly. He sees Sir Philip as an excellent match for you."  
  
  
_Oh no! Not Sir Philip. _Belle thought but all she did was smile. Finally Mimi had her undressed and went to get the salve for her bruises. Much to Belle's happiness she returned quickly and soon Belle was in bed. She fell asleep and dreamed once again about the dark, mysterious Shawn Brady. The same words as before echoed through her head. "Je t'adore."  



	5. Chapter Five

When Isabelle awoke the next morning she smiled broadly. Mimi helped her get into her riding habit and she walked alone towards the stable. She caught sight of Shawn standing in the closest paddock with Fancy. "Good morning, Princess." He said bowing low.  
  
"Oh come now," Belle said. "Didn't I tell you...." She trailed off as she caught Shawn's look of alarm.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Princess, you look lovely this morning." Without turning Belle knew who the voice belonged to.  
  
  
  
"Sir Philip! What brings you here?" Belle hoped he didn't notice her forced smile.  
  
  
  
"Why you of course. I heard you were planning on a ride so I got together a nice picnic lunch in hopes of joining you. If you don't mind of course."  
  
  
  
Do I have a choice? "Why of course. 'Twould be my pleasure. Will your servant be joining us?"  
  
  
  
"I don't see it as necessary any longer."  
  
  
  
"But good sir knight, I doubt my father would want me to be alone with you."  
  
  
  
"That is true. Shawn, you shall join us."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Shawn was not sure how to take what the princess had said. He walked off to tack up another horse musing all the while. He returned to find Belle and Philip standing together, conversing. Or rather he was talking and she was feigning interest. He smiled to himself and walked up to interrupt them. "Are we all set now sir?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I believe so." Philip took Shawn's arm and led him a short distance away. "Try to stay in the back." He whispered. "And don't take your job as chaperone too seriously." Philip then mounted his own horse, leaving Belle standing beside Fancy.  
  
  
  
Shawn walked over to help her. "Need a hand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, thank you. What a gentleman you are." He placed his hands on her slim waist and she felt a tingle travel through her body. Deftly, he swung her atop the horse, her minute weight no problem for his strong , workman's arms. The three took off down the trail only to spend the next half hour listening to Sir Philip regal them with his many accomplishments. He really was a great knight but the problem was he knew it, and was entirely too fond of himself.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to stop for lunch?" Not waiting for an answer Sir Philip pulled up his horse and dismounted, leaving Belle stranded atop Fancy. Once again Shawn came to her aide. He helped her down and stood for a second staring at her, before releasing her quickly to set up the picnic. Belle ate the food in front of her although her appetite had diminished as she watched Sir Philip eat. He only paused to shove the food into his mouth, not to chew it. It was quite barbaric and disgusting in her opinion. She caught herself staring at Shawn over his shoulder. Every once in a awhile he'd meet her eye but they look away as if he'd done something wrong. "We should ride to the stream now, I think." By now Belle had given up on even polite answers. She just nodded and walked back towards Fancy, awaiting Shawn's help to mount. The wooded trail they took now was quite beautiful and by looking at the scenery Belle found it easier to ignore the very repetitious chatter of her companion. They reached the stream which was about six feet in width and only two feet deep. "Watch this, Princess." Sir Philip backed his horse up and galloped straight towards the stream. She could only guess that he planned to jump it but clearly his mount had other ideas. The horse stopped and planted his feet firmly, while Philip flew over his head and landed face first in the stream. Immediately Shawn was off his horse and beside his master.  
  
  
  
"He's breathing but isn't responding." Shawn pulled him out and lay him down. "Shall we wait here a bit until he wakes up?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, can you help me down?"  
  
  
  
Shawn did just that but this time pulled her close as she hit the ground. Her dancing blue eyes met his tumultuous brown ones and for awhile they just stared, entranced. He slipped his arms completely around her waist, melding his body with hers. "Belle..." he breathed. 


	6. Chapter Six

Belle had never found the sound of her name so exhilerating. She looked into his eyes and found him staring back. Hundreds of thoughts filled her head. She was a princess and he a mere servant. She couldn't kiss him...especially since they weren't married. She couldn't, she just couldn't. Her thoughts were immediately silenced as his lips met hers. She knew it was wrong but couldn't seem to pull away. Shawn was shocked at his boldness but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. The kiss seemed to last for hours, neither wanting to pull away. Time appeared to have stopped and the two were completely enthralled in each other. Then Shawn heard the slight rustle of leaves and a faint groan. The two jumped apart as Philip came back to consciousness. Shawn walked over to his master while Belle went back to Fancy. She was terribly confused. She knew that nothing could happen between them but she also knew that this was the man she loved. 

"Are you okay, M'Lord?" Shawn asked as Philip slowly opened his eyes. 

Philip was entirely too cocky to stay down long and he sat up. "I'm fine. Shall we return to the castle now?" Shawn attempted to help him remount but Philip shook him off. "I told you I was fine." 

"Yes, M'Lord." Shawn said walking over to help Belle. He was unable to meet her gaze and quickly helped her up saying only two words. "I'm sorry."   


Belle looked to him as he walked towards his horse. What did he mean by he was sorry? Was he sorry becuase he didn't want to kiss her or because he had compromised her honor. The kiss had been amazing and although she knew it was wrong she was glad it had happened and hoped he didn't regret it. The ride back seemed long and was done in mostly silence. Philip didn't seem to notice however, which was good for all concerned. And for once he wasn't talking about himself. At the stables they all dismounted and Shawn took the horses inside.   


Philip turned to Belle. "I had a marvelous time, Princess. I hope we can do it again sometime." 

"That would be lovely." Belle smiled and Philip held out his arm to escort her inside. "Actually," She said, "I'd like to stay and get to know Fancy a bit better." Philip looked obviously disappointed but Belle walked into the stable. "Shawn?" She saw him grooming Fancy.  


Shawn looked up. He truly didn't know how to react to the Princess now. He shouldn't have kissed her, no matter how attracted to her he was. Nothing could come of it. But he loved her, he knew that. "Princess." He said, trying to keep his voice from showing his emotion.  


"Please call me Belle." 

"I can't. It's not my place. I am a servant, a peasant, a member of the third class. You are a princess and I must address you as such. To do anything else would be out of place." Shawn stared hard at the area he was brushing, he knew if he looked at her it would all be over. He couldn't help himself when he saw those sparkling blue eyes.  


"Shawn, I don't think of you that way. Yes, you are a servant, but you are also a human being. That's all that matters to me. Shawn, look at me." He continued his work. She walked up right beside him. "As Princess of France I order you to look at me!" He had no choice. He looked up at her. "Shawn, I-" She was cut-off as he pulled her close and kissed her once more. This time there was no one to stop them. He ran his hands along her back and up to her luxurious blonde hair. She, meanwhile, was appreciating his muscular build. Neither seemed to be able to get their hands everywhere they wanted fast enough and both desired to get even closer. As their tongues danced a passionate tango neither wanted to consider the fact that they couldn't be together. Suddenly, a hard bump knocked Belle out of Shawn's embrace. Fancy had decided she wanted more attention. Belle just stared at Shawn, trying her best to catch her breath, but the combonation of her corset and his amazing kiss made it almost impossible.  


"So what do we do know?" Shawn asked as he went back to grooming Fancy.  


"I don't know."  



	7. Chapter Seven

"Father! NO!" Belle yelled.  
  
"Isabelle, please control your temper. Sir Philip is a noble man." King John said.  
  
"He may be noble but he's also rude, pigheaded and conceded! He only wants to marry me for the prestige!"  
  
Marlena laughed. "What other reason is there to marry dear? Don't tell me...love right? We all have these grand illusions of Love and Happiness. Happiness comes from marrying well, not for marrying for love."  
  
"I said nothing about love. Marrying Sir Philip will drive me to an early grave! He's boorish and stuck up!."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Isabelle, that is enough! This is a good match for you and you'll do well not to argue with me. You are dismissed."  
  
"But Father-"  
  
"I SAID YOU ARE DISMISSED ISABELLE!" John roared.  
  
"Yes sir." Belle held in her tears until she was out of the throne room. She quickly fled to the stable and into Fancy's stall. She hugged the horse and sobbed into her mane.  
  
Shawn heard her footsteps race past. He put up the saddle he has been oiling and quickly surveyed the stable area. As soon as he was sure that there was no one around he walked over to Fancy's stall. He slid open the door and walked up behind Belle, He wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and kissed her neck gently. "What's wrong, chérie?"  
  
Belle immediately turned her attention from the horse to Shawn. "Oh Shawn." She was crying so hard she could barely breathe. She felt as if her life were coming to an end. The past three weeks had been...amazing....her secret rendezvous with Shawn had highlighted the dull days she'd been used to.  
  
"Shh, tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Shawn knew by how she was acting what it was. It was the thing he'd been dreading since he'd laid eyes on her, She was betrothed to Philip. Belle looked up at him and from the despair her saw in her eyes he knew he was right.  
  
"My...he...they arranged it....I have to....." But she couldn't say it. The idea made her sick. Marrying Philip was the worst thing that could possibly happen to her.  
  
Shawn's heart broke for her, for himself. "Belle, it'll be ok."  
  
"No Shawn, it won't! This isn't something you can just make go away with your kisses. MY FATHER IS THE KING OF FRANCE! I can't just say no to him."  
  
Shawn racked his brain for a solution but couldn't think of one. The truth was, Belle was absolutely right. She had to marry Philip and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Belle I love you."  
  
Belle knew what those words meant. He knew the truth too, there was no way for them to be together. There love may be strong but laws were laws, her father had promised her to Sir Philip and that was what he wanted. Nothing she could say would convince him to let her marry Shawn and bringing it up would only get him banished. There was no question about whether or not she'd marry Philip. She would, even if she didn't want to. No, the question was what would happen between her and Shawn. For the past three weeks they'd been meeting secretly. She loved him with all her heart and found it hard to exist during the too long in between times. His kisses were her sustenance. "Shawn...you won't...we'll still be...you'll still love me...even after I marry him right?"  
  
"Oh God, Belle, I could never stop loving you. Never." Shawn said, holding her tighter.  
  
A scary thought entered Belle's head. "Shawn, I'm going to have to consummate our marriage with him."  
  
Shawn's heart fell to his feet. He knew it was true he'd just been avoiding the thought. The thought of Philip with Belle, his Belle made him sick. But he would still love her, and he knew that the whole time she would think of him. "I know, darling. I know. But it won't change a thing." He hoped he was right. Belle began to cry once more and Shawn held her, soothing her as best he could. He knew that soon Philip would be down to find her. "Belle, you have to relax okay. They can't see you crying, especially not here with me. Come on darling, be strong." Belle knew he was right. She was a Princess, she knew how to have poise and it was needed here. She stood up, holding her head high and wiped the tears from her face. She took deep breaths and slowly she regained her composure. Shawn heard the sound of men approaching. "Be strong my Isabella." He whispered, kissing her before going back to oil the saddle he'd been working on.  
  
As Philip approached Belle clung to the memory of that kiss, not allowing it's sweetness to fade from her lips. She curtseyed as he approached. "Sir Philip."  
  
"My dear Isabelle, there is no need for that formality now. You are to be my wife." He kissed her hand. "I must say I was overjoyed at your father's agreement. You will make a wonderful bride."  
  
"Thank you Sir, you are too kind." Belle said. In her head she wondered how many times she'd used that same dull phrase. She saw Shawn approach and start sweeping the aisle behind Philip. His presence made her feel stronger. Philip was babbling but she wasn't fully listening until she heard one key phrase. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said I cannot wait to have you in my bed." Shawn's head snapped up as well and he was overtaken with the desire to beat him in the head with the broom he held.  
  
"Sir Philip, I really do not think it is proper to speak of such things." Belle said, flustered. He had broken through her calm demeanor.  
  
"Isabelle, you must know that I do desire your body." Philip said. He suddenly grabbed both her arms and pulled her close, pressing his mouth hard against hers. Belle struggled to escape him. Finally he removed his mouth from her. "Darling you are my betrothed. I assure you this is acceptable." Shawn was now strangling the broom. To see Philip kiss her, so uncaringly, as if she were a possession and to see how much she hated it killed him. But the worst was hearing Philip call her darling. She was his darling.  
  
"Philip I need to be alone right now. I need to reflect on all of this." Belle had pulled the excuse out of nowhere but she had to be alone. His kiss had erased Shawn's and she was breaking down. Luckily Philip bought it.  
  
"Of course my lady, then I shall take my leave." He forced his kiss on her once more and then departed.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight Shawn ran to Belle's side. "My love, oh my darling, I am so sorry." He kissed her lightly and instantly Belle felt somewhat better.  
  
"Oh Shawn, it was horrible!" Her hand flew to her lips, which felt slightly bruised.  
  
"I know darling, I know."  
  
"I don't want anything to do with him! He's a...beast!"  
  
"Shh, Belle, I'll fix this somehow, I promise." Shawn vowed to her and himself then and there that he would fix it. He didn't know how but he would find away. He couldn't stand to see his Belle in pain.  
  
  
  
  


End file.
